


Divine Secret Angel

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, really please heed the gun kink warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old fic: Vincent has a secret, a naughty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Secret Angel

Vincent had a secret. A secret that was currently terribly bored, sitting in the ex-Turks less than stylish flat in Kalm. It was dark and all there was nothing more than a bed, a small table and a TV in the living room and a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom making up the rest of the place.

Sephiroth scowled. He knew they had to keep it a secret that he wasn’t dead until he and Vincent had come up with a plan to break the news to the rest of the world, but this just sucked. Especially since Vincent was at the WRO headquarters a lot of the time because apparently it was impossible for the gunman to turn down any request Reeve posed. Sephiroth’s scowl deepened. He really, really hoped that there hadn’t ever been any kind of relationship between Reeve and Vincent or he might just have to kill the Commissioner.

Bright green cat-eyes wandered to the long sword standing in the corner of the living room next to where a gun lay on the bed. A small smile appeared on Sephiroth’s face. Such a strange couple. He and Vincent made such a strange couple. But even more strangely, it worked out. But then again they were strange people.

Wandering over to where Vincent’s gun lay, Sephiroth picked up the weapon and stroked the barrel fondly. A low chuckle announced an amusing thought passing through the former General’s mind. Vincent never did want him to play with his gun. Not when Vincent wasn’t around to supervise, anyway. Which was ridiculous, really, since Sephiroth was perfectly capable of handling the weapon to his best knowledge, even though he was more comfortable with using a sword.

Recalling the last night, though, Sephiroth was sure that Vincent hadn’t minded him stroking his barrel at all and Sephiroth knew that they were both very adept at using their swords.

The smirk widened, memories running rampant and clothes were shed. Although Sephiroth was wearing his full leather outfit and his coat, it took only a few seconds to get rid of the garments, making them pool at his feet. A single black wing was released from a nearly imperceptible crevice in his back.

Now completely nude, Sephiroth took up the gun once more and examined it closely, stroking and fondling it. Closing his eyes he let his thoughts wander back to Vincent. The ex-Turk was just like this gun. Dark, sleek, hard and lethal and in all that incredibly beautiful. The gun fell from the former General’s hands and soon these hands wandered to his crotch to run along a member that was no less lethal than his Masamune, so Sephiroth liked to say.

Sephiroth moaned, stroking himself with a strong grip while his other hand groped for the gun once more. Sometimes when Vincent wasn’t there, touching something that belonged to him created a connection strong enough for Sephiroth to feel the gunman in his mind and body. Damn, the feeling was hot and Vincent’s name spilled from the General’s lips in a strained moan as his grip on his cock tightened.

A sudden warm breath against his neck made Sephiroth stop in his ministrations, green eyes widening as he slowly turned his head only to come face to face with crimson. Crimson eyes, a crimson headband and a crimson cloak. His dream come true was back.

“Vincent,” Sephiroth breathed in wonder. He hadn’t even heard the gunman come back, being so caught up in his fantasies.  
“I thought I’d told you not to play with my gun when I’m not home,” Vincent shot back, his deep voice almost turning it into a growl, but the half-smirk on his lips betrayed that he wasn’t annoyed in the least.  
“I was bored,” Sephiroth teased while unclasping Vincent’s cloak to send it the same way the General’s own clothes had gone.  
“So you decided to get undressed, “ Vincent observed, both his hands wandering to the silver-haired man’s hips. The contrast of the warmth of Vincent’s leather-gloved hand and the metallic coolness of his claw made Sephiroth moan wantonly. Vincent immediately dove in for a deep kiss once he saw and opportunity to delve into the cavern of the other man’s mouth. His hand ran along the edge of Sephiroth’s wing, sending shivers down the former General’s spine and eliciting another moan.

“You’ve been a very naughty angel,” Vincent growled into Sephiroth’s ear, breaking the kiss. “I know,” Sephiroth breathed seductively, letting his arms slide around the gunman’s waist. “You can punish me. Take me hard and rough.”

Now it was Vincent’s turn to moan. Sephiroth’s words went straight to his cock which was still uncomfortably encased in way too much leather. Sephiroth saw this as a chance to tease his lover and took a small step forward so that one of his legs was wedged between Vincent’s, pressing against the ex-Turk’s erection. Vincent tried to suppress a moan, but didn’t quite succeed. “You’re wearing way too much,” Sephiroth teased, but in the same instant began to undress Vincent, divesting him of all the cumbersome leather, his boots and his headband.

The moment Vincent was completely undressed he grabbed Sephiroth’s hips again and spun the General around to face the bed. “Hard and rough, yes,” Vincent growled into Sephiroth’s neck where he bit down on the flesh none too gently. Sephiroth’s breath hitched. “Oooh, yes, mark me,” he moaned, letting his head fall forward to give Vincent better access. Vincent continued to bestow more nips and bites upon the General’s neck and shoulders while he reached around to the bed to pick up the gun. Sephiroth’s eyes widened and then half-closed in anticipation. Oh, yes. They had done this before and it had been divine.

“Oh, Gods, yes.” Sephiroth already got incredibly hard just thinking of what was to come. “Someone’s happy,” Vincent remarked, reaching around Sephiroth’s waist to cup the General’s erection in his claw, eliciting a small hiss from Sephiroth. The metal against his cock felt incredible and it was all he could do not to buck into the touch.

This claw was lethal and so was the game he was about to submit himself to, but Sephiroth loved danger, lived it and breathed it. Divine danger and insanity.  
Keeping a firm grip on Sephiroth’s cock, Vincent flipped the gun around in his hand with one practiced movement so that the barrel was pointing backwards. “If you want it, open your mouth,” he ordered the former General. Sephiroth moaned and obeyed. Taking a small step forward so that Sephiroth’s back was resting against Vincent’s bare chest, Vincent placed the barrel of the gun between Sephiroth’s lips which immediately closed around the object and began to suck, wetting it generously. It was a gamble, an insane game, because Sephiroth had no idea whether the gun was loaded or not, but he trusted Vincent not to pull the trigger by accident. Vincent was too good at what he did. The metallic taste mixed with the slight taste of gunpowder was strangely arousing, but soon Vincent pulled the weapon from Sephiroth’s mouth.

“Bend down,” Vincent ordered and Sephiroth obeyed, supporting himself on the bed with both arms while his backside was bared mercilessly to the gunman standing behind him. Vincent bent down to place a few kisses at the nape of Sephiroth’s neck and then, giving the General’s cock a few firm strokes, placed the gun’s barrel at his entrance. Sephiroth tensed slightly at the feeling of the cold metal pressing against his most private spot, but didn’t have much time to think as Vincent began to push forward, making the tip of the gun slip past the tight ring of muscle. Sephiroth let go of a strangled moan he had tried to hold back, but it wasn’t possible. The feeling of having a gun enter his body was so strange, so perverted in a sense, but it felt incredibly good. Once Vincent knew Sephiroth must have adjusted to the sensation he moved the gun forward more, pulling it out slightly following every advance only to thrust it in even deeper afterwards. Sephiroth was meanwhile loosing his mind all over again, moaning and panting, gripping the bed sheets as he was torn between thrusting back to meet the barrel of the gun and thrusting forwards to gain some much needed friction. “More, Vincent, please,” the silver-haired man moaned, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, his breath coming in shorter gasps. Vincent didn’t need to be told twice. Every sound the General made, every pleading moan and gasp made Vincent loose control, made him want to rip out the gun and impale Sephiroth himself, but he executed a last effort of restraint and drove the gun home a few more times, aiming for Sephiroth’s prostate. By the sound of the loud gasping moans and pleas coming from the General, Vincent had found the sweet spot as well.

“Gods, Vincent,” Sephiroth screamed when the sensations became too much and he was all too close to loosing control. “Take me.”  
Vincent immediately ceased his movements and swiftly extracted the gun from Sephiroth, dropping it to the floor. Vincent leaned forward slightly, and positioned his member against Sephiroth’s opening, before pushing in hard and fast. Both men groaned loudly at the excruciating first contact. Sephiroth was still so tight and the heat threatened to drive Vincent insane if he didn’t move so he began to pull out and thrust back inside, building a steady rhythm. Sephiroth gasped and grunted, his eyes shut as if to protect himself from the overload of sensations, but that was impossible the way Vincent managed to hit his prostate confidently with each thrust.

“Gods, please,” Sephiroth pleaded between gasps. The coil in his stomach was tightening, the maddening pressure rising, but he wasn’t quite ready yet. Vincent himself was nearing the end of his restraint and as his thrusts became faster, but irregular, almost desperate he wrapped his hand around Sephiroth’s cock and stroked the other man in time with his thrusts.

Sephiroth’s eyes flew wide open at the contact and he suddenly found it hard to breath as the coiling pressure in his abdomen tightened impossibly before exploding into a whirlwind of sensations and pleasure, rendering him temporarily blinded and light-headed so that Vincent had to wrap an arm around Sephiroth’s waist for support as the former General spurted cum into Vincent’s hand and onto the bed.

Vincent himself was by then desperate for release and a few more savage thrusts sent him over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside Sephiroth accompanied by a guttural moan. Both men collapsed onto the bed, spent and panting, their racing hearts all they could hear for a few moments.

Later, lying in Vincent’s arms, Sephiroth reached for the gun once more, toying with it and putting it back down. “Is it loaded,” he asked, turning drowsy green eyes to look at Vincent’s face. Vincent just chuckled lowly and shrugged. Some secrets were best kept.


End file.
